Shinichi and Ran forever?
by anaime7
Summary: okay, i deleted this story by accident uploading it again Summary: a little flirting could hurt, ne, Shinichi?


**My first fanfiction!!!!! R & R plz hehe the accidental capitals are not my fault!! Its called t-y-p-o-s!!**

**Disclaimer: DETECTIVE CONAN IS NOT MINE!!!! cries for days, huddles in room, remembering there's HW to finish and a fanfiction. Returns in front of the computer **

**Summary: a little flirting could hurt, Ne, Shinchi?**

Shinchi's back!

Shinchi's back!!

**SHINCHI'S BACK!!!!**

Yes yes yes!!!

Mouri Ran happy. Scratch that, she's ecstatic. Her mood seemed always better now, she sings whenever she gets her chance and smiles to everyone. AND it means every SINGLE person she mets. Not to say she's not worried about little Conan-kun, who had disappeared without a good-bye. But, she can't seem to focus on anything nowadays with Shinchi. Except for his body, his face and oh god his gorgeous smile… Today was one of those days. She can't seem to get enough of him. The fact his wearing a drop dead shirt that showed his muscles does not help. So when it all adds up together, Ran is doing everything to stop her body from fainting.

"Ran? Yo, ran!"

A familiar voice clashed her daydreams into pieces.

"Yeah, Shinichi?" Her voice barely made it when she glanced upon his gorgeous face.

"Nothing, it just seemed you were spacing out, that's all. You have been doing that a lot lately."

"Well, I'm a bit tired these days, you know my practices and how hard they are." She couldn't stop herself from blushing, she seemed to do that a lot lately too.

Shinchi was mildly concerned, and as Ran returned to her daydreaming (who knows what she's dreaming of with Shin-chan??) he peeked at her. He blushed as noticed himself noticing the thin lines that showed Ran was wearing a br-.

'NO STOP STOP STOP!!!! NAUGHTY SHINCHI' Shinchi mentally kicked himself in the head as the thought made it up his brain. He was quite disturbed by the way Ran dressed today. Well, quite disturbed isn't exactly the truth, more like he's big-time really REALLY disturbed. But you can't blame him, Ran's clothing was quite, well, inappropriate for a normal day to spend with his childhood and best guy friends for life. Her sundress was somewhat transparent, and well showed some things that she normally would have punched (or kicked, whatever) a guy really hard if they saw it. Even by accident. What troubled Shinchi the most was that somehow, he couldn't get enough of it, whenever he looked at it, he would feel his heat beat faster. After all, it was suppose to be an only normal day to spend together at his house.

"Shinchi, you wanna stop for ice cream or something? There's a shop right there! And I donno about you, I'm so sweaty."

"Um, sure, Ran. My treat okay? Since it's my fault that you know, um we need time to catch up."

"Hehe. I was going to make you buy me one anyways since IT IS your fault that we have a lot of catching up to do." Ran said with a smirk upon seeing Shinichi's half-moon eyes. "Gomen, Shinchi! I'm just kidding, can't u take a joke?"

"No…"

"Oh, whatever, lets just go."

They walked into the small shop together, their shoulders almost touching.

"What would u like, sir?" A pretty teenager asked the couple.

"Um a double lemon scoop for me and, Ran'll have a double fudge almond." Shinchi almost flirtingly replied to the waitress. Of course he didn't notice.

"Would you like to eat in here or take out?" The pretty girl was a little disturbed by Shinchi's muscles.

"Uh, take out." The girl taking their order seemed to be dazzled by Shinichi's gorgeous smile. Ran noticed, Shinchi didn't.

"Arigatou!" Shinichi smiled again, except this time it seemed to have a fainting affect on the waitress. In other words, Ran was furious.

After they walked out of the store, Shinchi started eating his ice cream ravenously. Ran didn't touch hers. Her feelings can be described as a pot of jealous soup, a pinch of anger, and a spoonful of sadness.

'Ugh, why am I this angry anyways? It's really nothing that the girl noticed Shinchi! It's not like Shinichi noticed her slender appearance or anything.'

'Oh, but you don't really know for sure do you? Shinchi was obliviously flirting with the girl!'

'Shut up!' Ran's self confidence argued back.

"Oi, Ran are you okay? Look your ice cream is melting." Shinchi said.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Ran's ever so fake smile could fool anyone. Anyone except for Shinchi.

"Yeah, right! You haven't even begun to eat your ice cream yet! And besides, you were the one that suggested we should eat ice cream." At this exact moment, they reached the gate of Shinchi's house. Shinchi unlocked the gate.

"I'm fine Shinchi!" Ran was a little bit angered by Shinchi's deduction. By that time they were already in front of Shinchi's door.

Shinichi unlocked the door, and Ran stomped inside. Shinchi's had no idea why Ran was suddenly so mad. He tried deducting to win this round again. Bad choice, really. "Anyone can see you're not okay Ran! Just tell me what's the matter!" He was a bit mad too, it was suppose to be a day of fun and catching up, not a fight!

"Oh, right Shinchi! I forgot, how can you not be fine after seducing that girl in the ice cream shop! You don't need me to hang out with you! In fact, don't hang out with me at all! Hang out with that pretty girl in the ice cream shop!" Ran was about to slam the door in his face when she felt a hand grab her wrist. (Author's note: good timing Shinchi! Opps! I let out a hint!)

"Ran…" Shinchi still didn't really get what was going on, but he knew he needed to not let Ran escape! Ever!

Ran couldn't really take it anymore, she felt the tears come up and come out. She turned around to face Shinchi.

"BAKA!! YOU TIMELESS IDIOT!! SO CLUELESS ABOUT EVERYTHING!! YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR MORE THAN A YEAR SHINCHI!! AND WHAT DO I GET?? YOU FLIRTING WITH A GIRL?!!?? AND I DON'T EVEN GET AN EXPLAINATION!! I HATE YOU!!!!" And after she said that, she flung herself upon Shinchi and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds later she removed himself from his grip and started hitting him in the chest.

"OW Ran!!" Shinichi succeeded to hold her hands tight so she won't hit him any longer. He gazed upon her face, Ran didn't look up to him. Only her shoulder shook with each sob she made. And her sobs stabbed Shinchi again and again. He could only look at her beautiful hair and curse himself for making this girl cry, again.

"Ran…"

This serious tone made Ran look at him, her face was sprinkled with tears. Shinchi damned himself being born.

"Shinchi…"

Time seemed to slow down, slowly, slowly, the two teenagers moved their heads in complete rhythm, and, finally, they touched. Ran snapped back on earth of the weird, strange wonderful sensation. She pushed Shinchi away.

"I'm going now."

"But, Ran---"Shinichi's comment was stopped by the slam of the door. He knew he could do nothing. It was horrifying, letting the girl of his dreams slam the door in his face. But most importantly, because they had a fight. And it was his damned fault.

Shinichi hit the wall with his fist, 'Damnit!!!! Damn everything!' "DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!"

------------

A pretty teenager ran from street to street with enormous speed, she was crying. Her chocolate hair was flying behind her mixed with teardrops. She didn't look anywhere, except at her feet. She guessed that her one and only childhood friend was not really chasing her. Kami, she was so stupid for believing he would follow him… she gradually slowed down, wondering where to go for the rest of her day. The detective agency was out of question, for her dad's at home wondering what to do about lunch. Sonoko's house was not really a choice, she had told her she was going to spend the day with Shinichi. Going there would be full of questions, and she didn't want that right now…The same result would happen in Osaka, where Kazuha already knows she was on a date with Shinchi…

'A date' she laughed dryly to herself, some date it was! The love of her life flirting with an unknown girl. She would have liked to use karate against both people, but knew it was unfair. And she was a pretty fair person, mind you.

"What to do, what to do???' Ran asked herself. Suddenly, she got an idea. Turning on the next street to the left, she headed for her destination.

-----------

'I am extremely bored.' Thought a messy haired girl. Being the only daughter of the infamous police officer Nakamori, Aoko was not surprised to be left home all day when Kaito Kid is suppose to make his appearance. Her best friend, Kuroba Kaito, was nowhere to be found either. He told her he was going to this island near Japan on a plane. But still, she was not pleased at all.

"DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!" The house bell rang with enthusiasm.

Aoko skipped to the door, wondering who that could be.

"Moshi Moshi Aoko-chan!!" A familiar voice greeted her.

"Ah, Ran-chan!!! What a pleasant surprise!" She greeted her almost new friend with relish. They looked at each other, and laughed. They do that whenever they meet, because, well they look just like a double of the other, except for their hair style. Plus it seemed Ran was a bit more womanly than Aoko.

"Come in, come in! What bring my dearest friend here?" Aoko exclaimed.

"Well," Ran hesitated. "I was just bored, so I thought to come and drop by!"

"That's great!! I was getting a little restless too!"

The two young ladies sat down across from each other. Ran glanced around her surroundings with uneasiness. She had only been here twice before, since the two girls had only met barely a month before. Ran's mind drifted back to the fateful time they had bumped into each other.

"_Conan-kun, will you please wait here with Ayumi-chan and the rest of your friends? I need to go to the washroom for a sec, okay?"_

"_Sure Ran-neechan!" Conan replied. He seemed to be tired and he was spending an awfully long time with Professor Agasa. When Ran asked, Conan replied that it was a new game._

_Ai-chan looked over Ran-neechan before she ran for the restroom. _

"_Kudo-kun, am I imagining it, or is your girlfriend suspecting your time at Agasa's?"_

"_I have no idea Haibara, but I think how sensed something."_

"_Better watch your tail then, you are extremely close to capturing the organization. Do not slip and tell her who you are, understand?"_

"_Hai, I do! I will never put Ran in danger unless I can help it!"_

_Ran was now in the restroom, opening the bathroom's door. But in the bathroom, was a large beetle crawling on the toilet seat. Ran backed away, and was about to scream when she bumped into someone._

"_Gomen!! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The girl apologized._

"_No, it's totally my fault!! I wasn't looking!" _

"_Where were you looking, anyways?"_

"_There…" Ran pointed. _

_The other girl let out a blood-curling scream._

_A men came in almost frantically, "Aoko! Are you alright???"_

_Ran gasped, this men, or boy, whatever, looked just like Shinchi! She was about to say his name when she noticed, it wasn't Shinchi. The hair style is totally different. Disappointed, she turned back to the girl, who was almost as white as paper._

'_Oh my god! She looks just like me! Except her hair!!' Ran mentally bonked herself in the head, wondering if she was just imagining this or if it was just a bad dream._

"_Kai-Kaito, look!" the girl pointed._

"_Sheesh, it's just a beetle. I thought you found a corpse or something." Muttering under his breath, the boy returned outside the women's restroom._

_The girl who was suppose to be Aoko now directed her attention fully to Ran._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_The men(or boy, whatever) that just entered the washroom burst in the washroom again…_

"_Oh my gosh! Aoko! What is it this freaking time!!???" the boy shouted._

"_The girl, that, just bumped into me…My gosh, she looks exactly like me!!!!! Kaito" The girl exclaimed._

_The boy who was supposedly Kaito examined Ran closely. "No she's not ahou, at least she's got more sex appeal than you."_

_Aoko's infamous mop appeared, and Kaito ran out of the room._

"_Um, konnichiwa?" Ran asked nervously._

"_Um, konnichiwa!"_

"_Uh……"_

_A long silence befallen them, then Ran broke the tension._

"_Do you live in Tokyo?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Really? I can't believe I never noticed my double before!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Um, well, I gotta go, see there's a bunch of kids waiting for me and uhh," Ran grabbed her purse and fished out her notebook. She teared down a page and wrote her cell number on it. "I don't believe in coincidence, I believe in Karma, and I'm sure we'll met again!"_

"_Hai! Me too! And besides," Aoko did the same thing with her notebook. "We'll meet again, and next time, it won't be a surprise and it won't be as awkward as this!!! Besides, my ahou childhood friend is waiting for me so bye!!!"_

"_Bye!"_

_---------------_

**So, how did you like my story??? If you're planning on flaming me, go ahead, I know its kinda bad…**

**There are a few simple words of Japanese in there, and if you don't understand, just ignore it…**

**I BEG YOU PLZ R&R!!!!**

**(P.S. Ran and Aoko did go to the washroom after their 'fated' chat.)**


End file.
